Raynor's Folly
Raynor's Folly (a.k.a The Rogue Bowl: Notre Dame vs Holy American or The Thanksgiving Week Conflict) is the second war fought by the Christian Coalition of Countries alliance. It took place during Thanksgiving Week, 2006. The conflict opened on November 21, 2006, when Mark Raynor of Notre Dame launched an unprovoked and unannounced nuclear assault on Imperator Paulus I's nation of the Holy American Empire. The atomic blast was followed by swift and repeated air, ground, and cruise missle assaults. In less than one day, the Holy American Empire had lost over 1,800 soldiers, a minimum of 4 fighter aircraft, and an undisclosed number of armored vehicles. Civil losses the first day for HAE included well over 100 miles of territory and more than 200 units of infrastructure. Before this time, no member of the CCC is known to have had any contact or dealings with Mark Raynor or his nation of Notre Dame. Diplomatic efforts revealed that Notre Dame was falsely masquerading as a member of the NPO alliance at the time of the attack. The following day found Mark Raynor awaking to discover his own nation a smouldering pile of radioactive ruins. The nation of Novae Angliae had come to the defense of Holy American Empire with a nuclear counter-strike. After seeing his own captial of Arch de Triumphe going up in a mushroom cloud, Mark Raynor sent a wire to Imperator Paulus I explaining the reasoning behind his surprise attack: "To:Imperator Paulus I From:Mark Raynor 11/22/2006 7:55:15 AM Subject: War - Revenge I've been constantly attacked by black team members, and so i will destroy any nation on the black team for revenge NO MATTER WHAT ALLIANCE." With reason and diplomacy no longer an option, the Catholic Christian Principality of Demiria and the nation of Botswana also came to the aid of the Holy American Empire on November 22. At the same time, much of the rest of the CCC organized aid and relief efforts to help the alliance's Chancellor. Bombing runs followed by an infantry invasion from the Botswana military devastated Notre Dame, reducing it to the status of anarchy by the early morning hours of the 23rd. Mark Raynor announced to the world that his nation was to be disolved, leading some to think the peace was at hand. Unfortunately, the announcement was mere deception on the part of Mark Raynor. With a tremendous expenditure of money, he rebuilt his shattered military overnight, and launched fresh attacks on both the Holy American Empire and Demiria by mid-morning on the 23rd of November. Peace was made between Demiria and Notre Dame the following day, but the war continued until the end of November. Botswana, the HAE, and Novae Angliae refused to give Mark Raynor any quarter. By month's end, Notre Dame had been reduced to a flaming ruin wracked by riots and lawlessness. Mark Raynor's once proud and prosperous nation had been led by his folly into a wasteland inhabited by only a few dozen lost and impoverished citizens. By the first week in December, Mark Raynor had disappeared from his bunker without a trace, and his nation of Notre Dame could no longer be found on the map. By the end of the conflict, more than 4,000 Notre Dame military personnel had lost their lives, and well over $2 million worth of damage had been done to the Holy American Empire. Meanwhile, over $2 million worth of aid had been raised from both within and from outside the CCC, and the Holy American Empire was quickly rebuilt. Category:Wars Raynor's Folly